spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Adopcja:Encyklopedia South Parku
* Adres wiki: http://pl.southpark.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji: 897 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 7 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Latrament (27 września 2015) * Powód: Wiki założona prawie dziesięć lat temu, ale jak dotąd doczekała się raptem 61 haseł, z czego część nadaje się do skasowania, a kilka stworzyłem sam przez ostatnie dni. W ciągu blisko tygodnia poprawiłem językowo artykuły, czasami tłumaczone translatorem, dokonałem kategoryzacji, zrobiłem porządek z infoboksami, przywróciłem posuwane szablony licencji i dokonałem szeregu innych poprawek, które można było zrobić jako zwykły użytkownik. Chcę jednakowoż poprawić projekt również wizualnie i pod innymi względami (np. poprawne nazwanie grafik typu „Pobrany (3).jpg”), do czego potrzebne są uprawnienia administratora, a potem go rozwijać. Na liście użytkowników widnieje czterech administratorów, z czego jeden jest zablokowany na Wikii, a ostatni aktywny był w listopadzie ubiegłego roku. Nie żebym się chwalił, ale wszyscy czterej wykonali łącznie 293 edycji w ciągu kilku lat, a ja w ciągu tygodnia niecałego dwa razy tyle... Uprzedzając ewentualne pytanie o nieaktywność na innym projekcie, którym zarządzam, Dragon Age Polska Wiki, a na którym prawie w ogóle nie udzielam się od pewnego czasu – nie porzuciłem projektu. Postanowiłem na pół roku zrobić przerwę, przyjrzeć się, jak będzie się on rozwijał bez mojego udziału i spróbować go wypromować poza Wikią celem przyciągnięcia nowych użytkowników. „Okres testowy” ma zakończyć się w kwietniu, ale możliwe, że go skrócę. nazg2001 11:02, lut 20, 2016 (UTC) :Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale ostatnim administratorem, który wykonał edycję nie jest Rrogue, ale Lartament. Link. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że ma jedną edycję i logował się tydzień temu w piątek, więc to pewnie dlatego go przeoczyłeś w spisie administratorów. ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' 12:53, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Ta lista użytkowników jest mocno dziwna, bo taki użytkownik w ogóle nie figuruje na liście użytkowników, ale profil istnieje, bo da się na niego wejść po wpisaniu adresu w przeglądarce. Tym niemniej ostatnią edycję wykonał 27 września 2015, czyli jeszcze później niż Rrogue, a na profilu przy nicku obok „administrator” jest również „nieobecny”. nazg2001 13:45, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Na liście jest, ale trzeba się kliknąć w rozwijaną listę i dać "wszyscy". Niemniej, dziwne jest to, że ktoś w ogóle dał komuś uprawnienia po jednej edycji. ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' 13:56, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) :::: Ach, no dobra, teraz widzę. System domyślnie ma ustawione minimum 5 edycji i nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy sprawdzić, czy adminem jest ktoś, kto ma mniej... Tym niemniej żaden admin nie był aktywny na wiki przez ostatnie 60 dni, a większość nawet wcześniej nie wykazywała za szczególnej aktywności, poza – sądząc po tym, co tam odkopuję – banowaniem i kłóceniem się. nazg2001 14:03, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Przyjrzałem się dokładnie aktywności i w zasadzie jest tak, jak mówię – żadna z pięciu osób posiadających prawa administratora nigdy nie zajęła się projektem należycie, żadna z nich nie znalazła czasu na takie podstawowe rzeczy jak dodanie szablonów licencji grafik, stworzenie drzewka kategorii, dodania kategorii do nieskategoryzowanych artykułów czy poprawienia językowo artykułów, zwłaszcza tych przepuszczonych z Google Translatora. W ubiegłym roku rozmawiałem z którymś z administratorów na temat projektu, sugerując m.in. stosowanie nomenklatury z oficjalnego polskiego tłumaczenia, dostępnego za darmo i legalnie w aplikacji z odcinkami serialu, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszałem, że on ogląda po angielsku i nie podoba mu się polska wersja, więc każdy niech sobie tłumaczy sam jak mu się podoba... W każdym razie, wracając do meritum: :::: Rrogue – pierwsza edycja 13.10.2014, data nadania uprawnień 13.01.2015, jako powód wymieniono „dużą wiedzę o serialu” i „całkiem dużą aktywność”. Wliczając to dzień nadania praw administratora, użytkownik wykonał 22 edycje, z czego 18 w jednym utworzonym przez siebie tego dnia artykule. Po nadaniu uprawnień wykonał jeszcze 13 edycji w ciągu czterech miesięcy i zniknął. Pawel1631 – pierwsza edycja 25.03.2015, prawa admina nadane 05.04.2015. Użytkownik akurat coś robił i zając się CSS-ami, ale po kilku tygodniach zamilkł, a teraz jego konto jest nieaktywne w systemie Wikia. Lartament – prawa nadane 02.06.2015, od tego czasu zablokował dwóch użytkowników i usunął dwie strony. Pierwszą i ostatnią edycję, polegającą na zmianie jednego znaku, wykonał 27.09.2015. Od tamtego czasu nieaktywny na projekcie. Jan norris – prawa nadane 21.07.2006, tego i następnego dnia wykonał trzy edycje i przepadł na zawsze. MattZdolny – niewykluczone, że założyciel. Pierwsza edycja 21.07.2006, ostatnia 31.07.2006. Wykonał 15 edycji, nadał prawa Janowi norrisowi i zniknął. nazg2001 19:06, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) :Jako, że miałem wrócić po weekendzie - uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki :) :: Dziękuję. Dalekosiężny plan zakłada spotlight we wrześniu, kiedy wystartuje 20. seria :D. nazg2001 16:44, lut 23, 2016 (UTC)